


Nimbus

by fightfortherightsofhouseelves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightfortherightsofhouseelves/pseuds/fightfortherightsofhouseelves
Summary: At four years old, James Sirius knows he is old enough to have his baby dragon.





	Nimbus

_Prompt: Write about getting a pet for the first time and it turning out to be different than expected_

________________

My name is James Sirius Potter and I am four years old. Mummy told me, and Mummy is always right. Daddy said I am a big boy and big boys are allowed to do stuff. I forgot what stuff, but I think I want a baby dragon, like my Uncle Charlie. Mummy said I went to Romania with her and Daddy and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione to see Uncle Charlie and that I made new friends and they were all dragons. I am four, I am a big boy and I want to have a dragon. A dragon will be so much fun!

I like my baby brother Al. Al is nice and I love him, that’s what Mummy and Daddy say. They say “Jamesy, you have to take care of your baby brother,” and I believe them. But Al does not fly and sometimes that is boring. I tried to make Al fly, I took Mummy’s broom and put Al on it. He was very hard to lift and I think that is why it didn’t work, he’s too fat, and then Mummy saw us and said “James Sirius Potter, you stop that right now!”

Al can’t breathe fire and that is also sad. I asked him to breathe fire, I did, but he doesn’t want to. He’s two years old, Daddy told me so yesterday, and he still doesn’t do much. I want a dragon. I said “I want a baby dragon,” and my Daddy said I will get a surprise soon. I love surprises and presents and, when Christmas comes, I leave milk and cookies so that Santa will bring me nice presents. Now Daddy puts his hands on Mummy’s tummy every day and every night I see them hug on the couch and Daddy is speaking to her tummy. They don’t see me, because I am hiding behind the armchair, but they always look at each other and smile. I think they are creating my surprise and I think it’s my baby dragon. I love my Mummy and Daddy very much.

I’m naming my dragon Nimbus because Daddy’s first broom was a Nimbus and dragons fly. Al can’t fly and I think that’s why Mummy and Daddy gave him a name like Albus Severus, which sounds boring. I told him so and he started crying. My dragon Nimbus won’t cry, I know that. He’ll spit fire and will take me to Hogwarts on his back. Mummy said I have to wait until I turn eleven to go but I don’t want to. I’m going now, as soon as they bring home my baby dragon.

Today I noticed that Mummy has a really big tummy and I think the dragon is ready to come out. I know that because I heard her telling Daddy this morning that it won’t be long now and that it’s kicking her. I put my face on Mummy’s tummy and told Nimbus to be nice because we love Mummy, and then I gave her big round belly a kiss and a little pat, like I saw Daddy do when I was peeking. She then laughed and ruffled my hair and told me I look like my Daddy when I have my hair like that. I was very proud and went to the mirror to have a better look. I want to be exactly like my Daddy when I grow up, fighting bad guys with Nimbus. I will be the first Auror with a dragon and I know that because I asked Daddy and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.

Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron came over today and I noticed that she too had a big tummy, just like Mummy. I asked her if she is also making a dragon for Rose and she thought it was very funny. I hope Rose gets a dragon too because then we can meet and play. Until now, Rose is just like Al, she doesn’t say or do much. Maybe she will change when she sees her dragon. I can’t wait! Mummy and Daddy left because Mummy was in pain. Aunt Hermione said she was having “contraptions” and I hope Nimbus is not breathing fire inside her. Uncle Ron and Hagrid told me about Hagrid’s dragon Norbert and how he cracked the egg and spit fire. I hope he doesn’t crack Mummy because I love her very much. I liked how Daddy put a blanket over Mummy’s shoulders and kissed her, and then gently took her hand before they walked through the Floo. When I get married, I will cover my wife with blankets every day and kiss her and hold her hand. I will love her so much, just like Mummy and Daddy do. And I will tell her how my parents made a dragon for me when I asked, so we will make one for our children too. It will be very nice and Al can come over too and play with us. Mummy and Daddy play all the time, it’s what they told me when I asked why I couldn’t sleep in their bed one night. They said that it’s like when I want to play alone with Al, without them, and I said alright, I understand. Everybody needs to play alone sometimes. I asked what are they playing and they said they will tell me when I’ll turn eight. I think it’s a very long time and I want to know this game, but they promised and I believe them.

I heard a noise in the living room downstairs and I think it’s Mummy and Daddy with Nimbus! I run as fast as I can, I skip the stairs two at a time, I want to get to them before anyone else. I am so happy to finally meet my baby dragon and I promise to love him so much and take care of him. I promise to feed him three times a day and give him baths and take him for a walk. I promise to be a good Jamesy and eat all my vegetables and go to sleep when Mummy says and –

But Nimbus has no scales. And he has no wings. Why, why doesn’t he have wings? Is something wrong with him? I feel like I want to cry.

“Mummy, Daddy, why does Nimbus have no wings? And why does he have a nose? Is something wrong with him? Will he be alright? Please, please tell me he will be alright!” I grab my Daddy’s cloak and try to hold back my tears. It’s very, very hard.

“Jamesy, this is your baby sister, Lily Luna,” Daddy says and places the little bundle in Uncle Ron’s arms. Daddy is helping Mummy sit down and tells her how much he loves her and how beautiful Lily is. I don’t know who Lily is, but I want Nimbus! I want my baby dragon!

“But what about my dragon?” I raise my voice and stomp hard on the ground. Everyone is looking and cooing at “Lily”, but I don’t want to meet her. I don’t know who she is, I just want my dragon.

“James, honey,” Mummy pats my head and says. “Lily is your and Al’s baby sister. I had her in my tummy for the past nine months and now she is born,” she smiled and I pouted.

“But where is my dragon? Is he coming later?” I tried again and crossed my arms. “You said you had a surprise for me, Daddy, you said so,” I point my finger towards him and frown.

“James, mate, I reckon we had a bit of a confusion here, son,” he said and my stomach dropped. “I was talking about your baby sister. Don’t you want to come and meet her?” He tried picking me up, but I didn’t want to. I just want my dragon! Mummy and Daddy exchanged looks, but I don’t care, I only asked for Nimbus.

“Come here, little man,” said Uncle Ron and wrapped an arm around me. “Tell you what, we can visit Charlie this summer and you can see the dragons again, yeah?” It’s not what I expected, but I guess I can go with him. I always liked my Uncle Charlie.

I met Lily tonight and she isn’t all that bad. She is actually pretty and has red hair, like my Mummy. I tried to touch her and she took my finger. It was kind of nice. Maybe we can play together, when she learns how to walk. Daddy says she doesn’t know yet, but it’s alright, I will teach her. It’s no big deal, she’ll see. I can play with her and Al until next summer, when I’ll go to the dragons with Uncle Ron and then I can have Nimbus. I will be five by then, after all, and I think five is a good age to have your own baby dragon.


End file.
